


Before The Bachelor Party

by dawningli



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你到底想不想来？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Bachelor Party

“你到底想不想来？”后台休息室里，Adam问Blake。一支圆珠笔在他手里被翻来覆去折腾着，笔尖时不时戳着他桌面上那张写满了名字的揉皱又摊平的纸。

“我早就在了，”Blake回答，“你这三十多年哪天没在开单身派对。放开那支笔好吗，Adam？它好痛苦的。”

“我才痛苦，混蛋。”Adam扔掉笔。“我可不想搞得跟Gatsby的派对似的。不要狗仔！不要操蛋的闪光灯！啥都不要！”

“那就别请任何人。你本来不就是这么打算的吗？”Blake拉住他的手臂把他转过来，“集中，集中，别咬指甲。”

Adam拍开他的手。“我挺好！不要用你盯着刚刚被淘汰的那个小姑娘的眼神看我。”

Blake讪笑。“我觉得他们，你的那些朋友，也并不是都想来的，你知道。Adam Levine从此浪子回头金不换了，参加他的最后疯狂派对这事儿就变得一点都不好玩了，简直就要被离愁填满啦。”

“‘离愁’？哪天我一定会被气得在镜头前揍你一次。”Adam团起那张纸甩到Blake头上，被对方在额头前接了个正着。

“如果哪天我们真打起来的话收视率会有个高峰，你说呢？”Blake不为所动，笑眯眯地说。

“那最好。”Adam把纸团从Blake手里拿回来。“我马上就要跟一个维密模特结婚这事儿让我俩的基情经受考验。然后我俩再在节目里大打出手，最后一起被赶出The Voice。完美的肥皂剧情。你去当编剧算了。”

“我倒想有那个天赋。肯定再编出一部《老友记》。一起被踢出门应该算是个Good Ending吧。”

Adam瞥了Blake一眼，没再理他，笔又回到了他的手里。

Blake搂过Adam。“放心，我不会去的。即使你真的把圈子里的人请来了，Miranda也不会让我来的。”

“该死，我不是那个意思！我只是担心我——”

“那些流言、文章什么的，全都是狗屁，Adam，”Blake打断他。“你自己至少得相信这点，才能让她相信。”

“但那是真的。”Adam艰难地说。“发生过。”

“不是真的。”Blake说，“你订婚开始就不是了。”

“这么说从来就一直都是狗屁。因为你他妈一直都是结着婚的。”Adam冷笑道。

“如果你这么说的话，没错。”过了一会儿，Blake回答道。

他们沉默下来，各自盯着一团空气。

“试图要孩子来着？”Adam问道，听起来很累。

“是啊，”Blake说，“有点力不从心。我们还在试。”

“少喝点酒吧。”Adam说。

他们又扯了几句闲天，Adam终于决定把派对名单限定在他弟弟和Adam的队友。

 

“那你想来吗？”最后Adam问。

“不想。”Blake说。“我不想记得这事。在家灌醉自己比在你家人面前体面点。”

 

Adam点点头。他没再动，于是Blake的手一直搭在Adam肩膀上，直到工作人员敲门让他们回到舞台上去。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 今年初写的。最后Blake没有去Adam的单身派对，也没有去婚礼。婚礼当天他在千里之外的芝加哥开演唱会。  
> 唉，不说了……


End file.
